


Deceased/Diseased

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Science Bros Week 2018 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Abuse, Canon, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Post-Avengers, Science Bros, Science Bros Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: Grief is a disease.





	Deceased/Diseased

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Late

“The late Peggy Carter was an honored soldier, a founder of S.H.I.E.L.D., a wife, a mother, a fighter.

 

“But Aunt Peggy was also my godmother.

 

“Aunt Peg was there for me since the beginning. When I was seven, she taught me how assemble and disassemble a gun in under a minute, which my dad probably shouldn’t have allowed but did anyway—go figure.

 

“She got along so well with Mom. Anyone who really knew my parents also knew that Aunt Peggy was the only one they’d trust with me if they died. When they died. But she had gotten so—so ill and I was practically an adult anyway, so...I couldn’t do that to her.

 

“She tried to get in touch with me, you know, after the accident. Multiple times. There’s nothing I regret more than rejecting her, then. But still, she tried. She’s a spitfire, that one. Stubborn as hell. I’d like to think I get that from her.

 

“Was. She was.” A cough.

 

“I would’ve wanted you to meet her, Bruce. She was my second mother, sweet and fierce Aunt Peg.

 

“I tried calling her Aunt Margaret once, just to see what she’d do—and she looked so unimpressed and unconcerned that I never tried again.

 

“But oh, I tried to rile her up so much. She never fell for it, though, same way you never do.

 

“She made me smile, and she made strong, just like you do, Bruce.”

 

Tony took a swig straight from the decanter.

 

Bruce had stayed silent all throughout.

 

Tony heaved a shuddering sigh and leaned forward, leaning on his thighs and clasping his arms.

 

“Well? Your turn.”

 

Bruce swallowed. There was only one woman he could possibly speak of.

 

“Her name was Rebecca. I called her mom, or ma, but sometimes...when I was scared, I called her mommy. Then my dad caught me and called it pathetic, telling me I was a baby. So I never referred to her in that way again.”

 

Clearing his throat, Bruce continued. “She liked sunflowers and gerberas. There are plenty in Ohio, but they didn’t grow very near where we lived. She had to go to the Sunday market to find some, but they barely lasted days. Dad would find them in my room and make me throw them away.

 

“My dad loved her but he hated how she gave him me. How could someone who loves you possibly hurt you like that? I—I never did find out the answer to that question.

 

“Mom got me this chemistry set once, years after dad started hitting me. It was our little secret, and it was the most wonderful thing I had ever seen. Brian destroyed it, but he would never ruin that memory for me. I wouldn’t let him take anything of hers from me. Never again.

 

“She tried to get us out, and she almost succeeded. She wanted a better life for the both of us. I hate it when they say people who stay with their abusers are weak. Not everyone is lucky enough to get out. My mom knew that, but she tried anyway.

 

“She would have loved to meet you, Tony. She protected me, cared for me, just like you do with me.”

 

 _I love you both,_ neither of them said out loud. They didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://beemotionpicture.tumblr.com).


End file.
